My Hero Academia: Another student’s story
by DESTRUHER
Summary: Kazuma Shiro - new student in the UA with specific past for the hero. What will happen with him in academy? Can he get along with his classmates?
1. Prologue

Part 1: Prologue.

Musutafu. Daytime. Half a year before exams to become an UA student.

— Boss, our target came in the dark lane, I'm going to attack. - I said cold-bloodedly.

— Very good, Kazuma. Deal with this as perfectly as ever.

— Roger. - I answered and went after my target.

After a few minutes I caught up with him. "Is he really have a reanimation quirk?" - I asked question to myself and quietly took out a little knife.

I ran to my opponent and on high speed drove a knife in his shoulder. He felt down and started to bleeding.

— *cough* *cough* - after some moments he stopped bleeding and turned to me. - What do you want, kid? Why did you do this?! I have a connections in police department, you will have a big problems!" - he shouted and receded from me on several meters.

— It doesn't matter... have you connections or not. Your life will end right here, but before that I will take your quirk... If you stop resist death will be fast. - I answered without any emotions and began to came closer.

— Take... my quirk? - he couldn't believe in my words. - I don't let this happen! - he shouted and ran towards me.

Quickly I found a pistol with a muffler in my pocket and shot right in his legs. He felt on the knees and blood stated to flew from his mouth.

I approached him held out my hand to his head and began a ritual... I began to feel a power in my hand and between my hand and his head appeared blue arua, that means a process of taking quirk successfully began.

— My head... AAAA! - he shouted because of this process but he couldn't move because of the pain he felt.

After 3 minutes process successfully completed and without any powers left he felt on his arms.

— This is farewell. - I declared and put a pistol to his head.

— No... - it was his last words before I pulled the trigger.

He felt down dead and he couldn't reanimate himself, because his quirk was mine...

My phone started to ring.

— Kazuma, how did you do? - the man's voice asked me severely.

— Mission completed, reanimation quirk is mine now.

— Very good, now return to our base, I have a special gift to you. - his voice started to sound more ominously than ever.

— Yes... All For One. - I ended conversation and started to return to the Villain's League base.


	2. New quirk

Part 2. New quirk.

Mission has been successfully completed and I started to check my clothes on blood spots. Gladly there weren't any spots on my black trousers, black jacket and grey hoodie. I hided pistol deep in my hoodie's pocket and went out of the dark lane.

After a few minutes I entered a large street with a lot of cars and people with very different ages: from schoolers to adult policemen. I wore a hood and began to walk through a very brisk street.

At the end of the street I walked through the small shop and behind me something was destroyed or exploded.

I slowly turned my head back and saw a strange villain whose quirk was stretching, I guess.

— Someone has a quirk there?! Where are the heroes?! - one man shouted on the street.

"It's non of my business, I have my own deals to deal with, I don't want to get involved in this..." - I said to myself and ignored this accident. The Villain escaped and I continued my route to the villain's league base.

I reached the destination - dysfunctional part of Tokyo, where people can sell drugs, guns and a lot of other illegal stuff. This part of the bright Tokyo is very old and gray, a lot of buildings are half destroyed or unfinished, not all heroes want to enter this area.

I found a large building - an abandoned warehouse which worked as a villain's league base. I tapped once, then tapped three times, after that two times and finally tapped five times very quickly - it was some kind of secret code.

The lock unlocked and the door opened slowly, I came in and there was nothing unusual for me, a lot of boxes where I used to sleep and a big punching bag in the middle of the warehouse where I trained my martial arts skills. I walked behind the boxes and found a large door to the basement, where the League of Villains created weapons against All Might.

I entered the underground laboratory, there were a lot of test tubes with a lot of different liquids. And in the middle of the laboratory there was a very large capsule standing with A black skined creature, with the brain out and with a lot of muscles which showed this monster's power. It was very hard to believe that it was actually a human...

I walked through this capsule and reached the end of the room where there was a man sitting in a black suit with a strange thing on his head which reminded a cosmonaut's equipment, it was my boss and lord who has raised me - All For One.

— You have returned, Kazuma. Give me the quirk. - he ordered me.

— ... - without any answer I came closer and held out my hand, he did the same and I transferred the reanimation quirk to him. After A few minutes the process of transporting was successfully finished.

— Very good, Kazuma. You are the true assassin and villain. - he was glad after one more completed mission. - Do you remember our plan?

— Yes, my lord. I need to pass exams and become an UA academy student and find out as more as I can about heroes in this academy. And my true mission is to ensure Nomu a way to kill All Might. - I answered, cold-bloodedly.

— Very good, Kazuma. You studied all this years and you have a middle school's education, but you have only my quirk and that's a problem, because All Might will recognize you in me without any problems and our plan would fail. That's why I want to give you another quirk. Your dead mother's quirk.

— My dead mother's quirk?.. - I asked with a little shock.

— Yes, she betrayed us and was killed by my own hands and that means I took her quirk before she died. As her son I think this quirk is very suitable for you. You know what punishment will wait you if you fail in the exams... so you don't have any choice.

— I understand. - I suppressed my emotions.

— Let's go. - he said and stood up and went somewhere. I went after him. We entered a room, where the process of creating Nomu began...

— Take off your jacket and hoodie and lie down on the table. - he pointed out the rocky table with metal shackles.

I took off some clothes and lied down, after that some villains came in the room and chained me in the shackles. Then All For One came closer to me and held out his hand upon my naked chest.

Between us appeared A good-known for me blue aura. After some moments my body caught fire and I started to feel an unbearable pain.

— AAAAAAAAA! - I shouted loudly and in the room appeared a very strong hurricane. Two villains already imprinted in the wall and fell unconscious. Only All For One withstood this power. I started to see all my memories in life and in the end I saw a black haired woman's silhouette for a moment. I fell unconscious.

After one day I woke up with a strong headache. Slowly I stood on my feet and moved my legs in order to knead. I found my hoodie and black jacket and wore them.

I wanted to go upstairs, but my phone started to ring. I accepted the call.

— Kazuma, you are awake. I just want to say that your mother's quirk now is only yours, you can't transport it. And one more thing, if you don't master this quirk until the entrance examination... you know what will happen to you. - he ended the call.

I went upstairs, I saw the usual for me, an old warehouse with a lot of boxes. I concentrated my power in my right hand and sent her to the box and it flew away from me for some meters.

— My training... has begun.


	3. Training

Part 3. Training.

I concentrated my new power in my right hand and sent her to the box and it flew away from me on several meters. I tried to repeat it, but I didn't feel any powers in my hand. Then I tried once again and did a very weak airflow which didn't move a box at all.

I tried a lot of times and the result was always different: sometimes airflow was quite powerful, sometimes very weak and in other situations I couldn't even concentrate power normally.

— Huff... huff... - I started to get tired. "What am I doing wrong?!" - this situation started to piss me off.

I sat down on the boxes and started to think about a new way of training my quirk.

— ...! - the idea finally came to me. "Before creating my own airflow I need to learn how to control an already existed airflow." - I threw a glance at the window.

I stood up quickly and went out of the warehouse. Behind the building I found stairs and rosed on the roof. I walked only some steps on the roof and strong airflow blew on me and patted my black hair. "I need to complete the challenge and defeat air itself!" - I said to myself and noticed a tall dead antenna.

I climbed on the top of this antenna and tried to balance on it, luckily it was only 2 meters tall and I wasn't frightened. First couple of seconds of balancing were quite good for me, but then strong airflow blew on me and I felL down right on my back.

— Ugh! - it was painful... . I clenched my hands in fists and said: - I'm not finish yet! - and ran toward this antenna again.

I climbed and fell down again and again. I didn't progress even a little and it was already sunset time. With a lot of injures and bruises I laID on the roof and stared on orange sky because it was sunset time. After a short break I stood up and returned to the laboratory in order to bring some food.

There wasn't anyone and I found a room with food stock without any problems. There wasn't anything special: just A bag with bread and bottles with milk or water. I brought a piece of bread and some water and that was my dinner.

I returned to my usual place - main warehouse building. I laID on the boxes and fell asleep very quickly.

2 weeks later.

I balanced on this antennA without any problems and... strong airflow once again tried to throw me down, but... I withstood it. I concentrated power in my hand and unleashed it, after that I felt how wind raced from the opposite side. I came down from the antenna.

— I finally did it! - I said to myself and clenched hands in fists. - And now it's time to use it on practice. - I went inside the warehouse.

I stood in the middle of the boxes and created airflow in my hand and then unleashed it. All boxes flew a few meters from me, after that I repeated it some more times and the result was always the same!

"I finally managed to cope with my new power. Yes! But it is only the beginning before the real challenge!" - serious trainings had only began.

1 month later.

I finally managed to concentrate airflows in my hands very quickly and direct them in the defined direction.

3 months later.

I started to think about making my movements faster with the wind quirk. First of all, I put one box on the top of another and jumped over them a lot of times. After some time I put another box on the top and jumped over them using my new quirk as well. After 2 months with my quirk's help I managed to jump to a height of 10 meters!

5 months later.

I began training to learn how to concentrate power in other body parts. I started with fingers and the result was better than I excepted. Area of fingers is a lot smaller than arm's area so it helped me to create A new technique. I called it "Cutting wind". I concentrated the quirk in two fingers and then unleashed it very quickly and it helped me to make a very thin and sharp airflow.

The result of my training was a lot better than I expected before but unfortunately I couldn't spend all my time on quirk practice, I also needed to prepare to the ordinary tests.

"This months passed very fast and tomorrow I'll show everyone the results of my preparation..."


	4. Exams

Part 4. Exams.

"The day is today, I prepared for this half a year and my preparation ended quite well" - I looked around the warehouse. Because of my trainings all the warehouse was in cracks and holes, also there weren't any boxes as well and the last 2 months I had slept on the ground.

My phone started to ring.

— Kazuma, you know what day

is today, don't you? Don't worry all the documents you need are already in the academy, so you can enter the building without any problems. Do not fail me, I have high expectations of you.

— Yessir... - I answered and hanged up.

I put on my gray hoodie and black jacket and then went out of my "house". After several months I finally appeared at the very brisk street, it was very strange for me after training in loneliness.

I finally reached my destination... UA Academy, where I needed to be a spy. The sun was shining, sakura were blooming and I, all in black, walked through that pretty part of the road and exactly at this moment I met him... a boy with dark green hair and eyes with the same color.

A lot of students were talking about one guy called Bakugou and the boy with curly green hair was looking at this guy with true fear. Curly hair stopped moving and I walked past him and then I heard how he was falling down and at that moment our views crossed. After that, one girl with brown hair and a very kind smile saved him and we forgot about each other's existence for a moment.

I entered the main building and registrate for the exams. First of all I needed to pass ordinary tests and I did it without big problems. Time flew very fast and it was already the time for the most important part of the exam - combat test.

I sat at the desk on the back of the auditory with a lot of other students. In front of me, the boy with green curly hair was bubbling for himself and sometimes Bakugou would answer rudely. The Hero Present Mic told us about the rules and our enemies during the exam, he said there were about 3 types of robots. Suddenly one student stood up and started resenting, he was disappointed about the amount of robots and then Present Mic told us about the type of robot which we can destroy but not get any points.

"I need to avoid this type of robot no matter what or I will just waste time... I need to pass this exam or All For One will..." goose bumped a little.

The explanation ended and we headed out to different zones to take this test. I stood up in the middle of A bunch of students, it was part of my plan, and I started to wait until the beginning of the exam.

"It's time!" - the signal finally sounded and the test began. Exactly at that moment I unleashed my power and made a small hurricane around me, some students fell down and I also accelerated, so it wasn't an infliction of harm to other students.

I entered the zone first and as said it was looking like an ordinary city, but the student could crush it without any effects. I ran only a few meters and A robot appeared in the lane near me. I didn't get confused and quickly concentrated power in two fingers and then used "Cutting wind". My enemy's head got crushed and as a result I was the first one who earned some points.

I continued to find another target while other students entered the area as well.

Luckily I had some advantages over them: speed, I could accelerate at a speed of 50 kilometers per hour and I also had a good knowledge about martial arts. I was running straight down the main street and after a few seconds another robot appeared. I accelerated and jumped A few meters up and then gained strength in my right leg. I hit him hard on his head and I caused considerable damage. I landed and turned around in order to see if I had destroyed my target or not. There was A huge dent on its head and after some seconds the robot exploded. I stopped paying attention and only in the last moment I saw the approaching robot. Quickly I made an air wave and threw the robot a few meters away. After that I noticed another approaching robot behind that one. "Two at once, sounds like a plan." - I said to myself and smirked. I concentrated power on the two hand and made A stronger air wave than before and as a result one robot crashed to another. Two robots stopped moving and I used this chance, I jumped for several meters using my quirk and then made an air sphere in both hands. "I'm right above them, this is my chance!". I approached as close as possible and then unleashed this two spheres. As a result I made a strong hurricane between the robots and they got crushed. I carefully landed and looked around and I saw a lot of other students crushing robots, "The True competition begins now..." - after this words I continued to find some other targets.

I continued to destroy robots, but my quirk's control level wasn't very good and I started to get tired very quickly, luckily I had already managed to earn a lot of points.

— Huff... Huff... - I was at my limit... after another robot's destruction my vision started to get blurry and my legs barely kept me standing. I was not paying attention and I didn't hear how something massive was approaching or how other students were running away in another direction.

I finally heard how something got destroyed or crushed.

— What's this? - I squeezed out of myself and turned my head in the direction of the sound. - ...! - right near me a huge metallic leg landed!

I flew away on several meters and got smashed against the wall of a building.

— Agh! - it was quite painful. I fell on my knees without any powers left...

"Am I going to lose this battle?.." - I lost hope... but I remembered something... "No... I have to help One For All destroy All Might, I trained like crazy for half a year only to reach this goal. I won't let myself get beaten by a stupid robot!!!" - I stood up and was determined to win.

I concentrated my quirk power in my legs and took off like a hurricane. I was at the height of the robot's body and used one of the hardest techniques... "Cross wind". I concentrated power in two fingers on each hand and then unleashed it: I moved my left hand to the right and up and the right hand to the left and up. As a result the airflow was looking like a huge "X". My shot finally reached this huge robot and my airflow damaged all the robot's limbs and it stopped moving.

"I'm not done yet!" - I made a strong airflow in both of my hands and rised even higher. I was on it's head level. I gained some power on my right hand's fist and accelerated to get closer to it's head. At one moment the airflow in my fist became a roaring dragon's head! Finally my fist faced with my enemy's head. A lot of cracks appeared on the robot's head and then this dragon transformed into a tornado in my hand. When this tornado disappeared there wasn't any head on the robot's shoulder...

I started to fall down, but luckily my left hand was intact and I used remnants of my power to land normally. Finally, I was laying on the ground.

"How was that?" - I victoriously raised my left fist and after a few second I fell unconscious with one broken arm and internal bleeding caused by excess of my own power limits.

I woke up after the completion of the exam. I stood up and my arm was fully recovered and my internal bleeding stopped as well. I turned around and saw a small granny standing behind me.

— It was very hard to heal all your wounds… please be careful from now on or you'll get wounds which can't be healed. - with this words she went away.

"What was that? How did that dragon appear on my hand? I haven't seen anything like this during the trainings…" - without any answers I went out of the academy and started to return "home".


End file.
